


Insomnia.

by Lunaria



Series: Langst. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, LANCE THINKS EVERYONE HATES HIM, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance has nightmares, Lance hates himself, Lance thinks hes a weakness to the team, Langst, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaria/pseuds/Lunaria
Summary: "Growing up is realizing that monsters don't live under our beds and that they instead live in our heads.'  Lance is having nightmares. Lance can't sleep. Lance is losing himself. Lance can't let the others think hes anymore of a coward than they already do. Lance is scared of his own mind. Lance is slowly going insane.....





	1. Bad Dreams don't always go away.

_Lance was running. The only sound in the empty landscape around him was his hot breath puffing in and out, a slight wheeze following each and every one of the breaths that fogged up the air around his face. Lance panted as he stopped and looked around himself._

_"Hunk? Pidge? Shiro? Keith........anyone?" He called out looking for his fellow paladins. He waited trying to hear if anyone replied but all he heard were his own pants and his own words echoing back to him sounding harsh in the absolute stillness in the place._

_Lance heard a noise coming from behind him, his eyes darting and he was getting ready for a fight, but what he saw was his friends sitting and talking and laughing and being together.....'without you.' Lance shook that thought out of his head and headed over to them._

_"Hey, guys! You all had me scared there. Haha. Hey Hunk did you bring any food? Hunk? Are.... are you ignoring me? Fine I'll just talk to Pidge then, so neh. Hey Pidge... Are you ignoring me too? Mullet face? Shiro? Why are you all ignoring me? Did something bad happen? Did I do something wrong? Shiro?" Lance rambled on getting more and more worried the longer they ignored him and let him keep speaking._

_He looked at Shiro only to see him watching him. He looked normal except for the Galra yellow eyes that made him gasp. He backed up and quickly looked at all the others and saw them looking at him as well. Their eyes were also A Galra yellow and their faces twisted into terrifying smiles that looked too wide for their faces. Lance backed up more as they all slowly got up and when Hunk took a step towards him he booked it._

_He ran as fast as he could and finally found a place that looked slightly familiar. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and heard another noise behind him and he spun around expecting the worse but instead he saw Allura and Coran standing there watching him. He felt a shoot of relief and quickly said "Princess! Coran! Thank quiznak, that I found you!_ _Quick we've got to get out of here! Somethings wrong with the other paladins. I think the Galras' got them."_

_He tried to get closer to them seeking comfort in their presence but the minute he took a step closer Allura took a step back and Coran was instantly in front of her and Lance heard her saying "Don't you dare come any closer to us, you monster! Tell me what you did to the Blue Paladin right now!"_

_Lance looked at them confusedly and looked at the shiny wall beside him 'had that always been there?' he wondered but the thought quickly shot out of his head when he saw what he looked like. His blue eyes, that his mother always said that were his fathers, had been replaced with the glowing yellow eyes that he had come to associate with the Galra. His brown hair, that he had always been proud of because of the fact that it was his mothers, had been replaced with a purple fur and chinchilla/bat ears. His teeth were now fangs and his mouth was stretched into a too big smile like the others had been, and he was wearing neither his civilian clothes nor his paladin armor, but full Galra armor. He took a step away from his reflection trying not to scream out his horror, turned back to Allura and Coran whose eyes had filled with hate and took a step away from them also out of fear. Their eyes shifted to behind him and he turned around to see Shiro with full out hate on his face glaring at him._

_Shiro growled out at him "Get away from them right now, Galra. Do not make me ask you again."_

_Lance flinched at the tone that Shiro had used and stepped closer to the wall and the reflection that was smirking at him. When he was far enough for Shiro's taste, Shiro went to stand in front of them his arm glowing a dangerous purplish-pink and white._

_Lance ran. He knew if he stayed any longer Shiro would attack him. He ran as fast as he could away from his hero who he had helped save, he ran from his pseudo-sister, who had become the closest thing to family that he had other than Hunk and Coran, and finally, he ran from the man who had in some ways become his confident and uncle._

_He ran._

_He kept running head down with tears streaming down his face. He ran until he was physically stopped by running head first into something. He looked up and saw Blue looking down on him with the same intelligence that he felt the first day he had seen her. He went to pat her paw when her shield came down pushing him in closer to her and when he looked up from where he had been standing he saw his teammates glaring at him. He looked at them and saw hatred that hadn't seen since he was little and he was bullied._

He screamed...

Or he would've if someone hadn't put their hand over his mouth. Lance started to panic but calmed down a little bit when he saw that it was Coran who had a worried expression on his face. Coran motioned for him to follow him and Lance nodded. Once Coran had confirmation that Lance was going to follow him he stood up and gently led Lance to the kitchen area saying "I heard you panicking and figured that you were having one of your nightmares again. Hot Chocolate?"

Lance smiled a watery smile because Coran wasn't going to press him for answers concerning the nightmares that he had been hiding from the rest, and he also knew that Coran was trying to give him time but was growing antsy.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry if I woke you." Lance apologized then winced when he got a glare at the apology. When Coran saw the wince his glare softened and sighed. He shook his head and went back to mixing the purple powder that they had figured out tasted like hot chocolate according to the paladins. He remembered the first night that he had been checking in on each of them and had heard Lance whimpering in his room and had gone in there to wake him up.

Meanwhile, Lance who had sat on the counter and was fiddling with his shirt knotting it around his fingers. Suddenly Coran put the cup of warm liquid in his hand and quietly led him to one of the more secluded parts of the library. They sat on the couches and sipped their hot chocolate. From time to time Lance would flip a page in the book that he had picked up after they had sat down and a soft contented sigh would pass through Coran's lips as he watched the second youngest paladin read. 

After a while, Lance put the book down and looked at Coran and finally said "Well it's about time for everyone to wake up. I'm gonna go get into my armor, then I'll be back to help you set up brekkie, okay?"

Lance was already getting up and putting things back into their places and chugging the rest of his overly sweetened drink before Coran could say anything so instead he sighed then nodded because he had learned after his first two failed attempts that he wouldn't be able to convince Lance to sleep a little bit. His argument was that it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the paladins or Allura if he did that.

If only Coran had been able to convince him that he should've gone to sleep or to talk to him about his nightmares then they might've been able to avoid what was going to happen.


	2. A Golden opportunity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk's noticing that Lance isn't acting like he normally does. He's waking up before everyone and Coran is giving him worried looks, and the bags under his eyes are getting more deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!!!!! Yay!!!!! So sorry that it's so late. Thank you all for being so patient with this and me.
> 
> Also things in italics are what Lance thinks of things to save from confusion.
> 
> Welp, lets get on with making my blue son miserable.

Hunk wasn't all that surprised when he went into to the kitchen and saw Coran and Lance chatting about different planets and what they missed the most from their original planets while serving breakfast, seeing as for the past week or so Lance had been up before everyone else, including Shiro and Keith, who were some of the earliest risers of the group other than himself. He stood in the doorway just watching them until he was noticed by Lance, who was telling Coran about his favorite meals that his mother used to make, and stopped the minute he saw Hunk and quickly went back to serving the food goo.

Coran gave Lance a pitying look and then gave a sad look to Hunk when he stepped further into the room for a cup of coffee. Hunk suddenly felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding upon something. Hunk shook his head and he continued on with his morning routine, making coffee, or at least the equivalence of it. During this Hunk was thinking about how Lance had been acting for those two weeks. He had been getting more and more withdrawn from them, not making as many jokes as he had when they had first come to the castle. He also noticed that Lance didn't bicker or try to antagonize Keith anymore and in all actuality, he didn't speak as much unless he was responding to something the other paladins had said. It was worrying Hunk, who whenever he asked Lance about it got told he was just tired and when he brought it up to the others and Allura, Shiro suggested that he had just realized what was at stake and he was taking this seriously instead of making a joke out of it. Allura nodded but didn't seem convinced, but added that it was a good thing that he maturing, Keith nodded from where he was sparing a Gladiator and Pidge nodded not looking up from their laptop, but Hunk didn't think either of them was paying very much attention and just agreeing with what Shiro said. 

Soon after Shiro and Keith walked in and greeted them, well Shiro greeted them while Keith made grumbling noises until he handed a cup of Space coffee by Lance. Keith shot Lance an odd look when he did this but quickly looked away and made his way to Hunk and whispered to him "Hunk, can I speak to you for a second? Alone?"

Which Hunk nodded and they both left the kitchen and they made they're way to an observation deck and Hunk waited while Keith pulled his thoughts together and finally he spoke: "Something is wrong with Lance."

He said it plainly and without any questioning to but something made Hunk answer the non-question anyway, "Well, yes. How'd you notice, I thought you were in agreement with Shiro."

Keith winced visibly and sighed while running his hand through his hair and looked at the nebula that they were passing by.

Again Hunk waited for Keith to gather his thoughts and finally Keith said "When this first started I thought it was just him being homesick again but then it continued and no one mentioned so that day that you brought it up I was gonna mention but than Shiro suggested that and I thought you know maybe he was right but then I noticed something else." Keith paused to take a breath and looked down at the pink liquid in the cup and continued, "The walls are thin but at the same time not you know? Well, sometimes I hear things coming from Lances room. Bad things. And sometimes I hear him screaming in his dreams. Sometimes I can make out what he's saying and others Coran wakes him up before he can start screaming, but the times he can't it's heart-wrenching Hunk."

Hunk was mildly surprised at the honesty that Keith was showing him, but then again he thought spending a year nearly dying, saving, and being near a person in space does that you.

 Hunk nodded after he mulled over what Keith had said and finally spoke "I know Lance, and you've probably figured it out by now but he's very stubborn, so I can't make him talk about it if he doesn't want to, but it sounds like Coran's trying to help Lance so if we can talk him into helping us." 

Keith nodded and with that in mind, both boys headed to the dining area where they could here Shiro chiding Pidge for drinking too much Space coffee in one go while Pidge just glared at him, it was clear to everyone but Pidge that they weren't quite awake just yet. 

\------------------

Getting Coran alone was a lot harder than either Keith or Hunk thought it would be, because if he wasn't following Allura around, helping  any of the paladins b and explaining things to them about Atlean tech (Pidge), or teaching the paladins how to run the training bots (Shiro, [but Hunk thought he could see Keith's eyes shimmer when he finally saw how to make the training droids have different weapons]), he absolutely refused to leg Lance be by himself to the point that they would just sit in the library for hours while Lance would read and answer questions that Coran had about earth. While this proved their theory about Coran helping them it was also frustrating because they couldn't even have Coran to themselves for a minute. 

Finally, it got to the point where Hunk picked him up while he and Lance were watching Shiro and Allura trying to help Pidge get past a hard level on the simulator, saying " Coran, this is ridiculous, Keith and I need to talk to you now." 

When they finally got to a sitting room Hunk and Keith explained what they had noticed and were observing from Lance. Coran nodded and finally spoke after Keith mentioned hearing the nightmares that Lance had been having.

"I actually was going to try and talk to you about it Hunk. I was trying to think about how to bring it up to you. Every time I would try to talk to Lance about it he would diverge my attention by asking about something from Altea or about the castle. I swear Lance could almost fix the cryo pods himself with how much he has asked about them."

Hunk nodded his head and replied "Yeah, took me a couple of years to figure out that's what he did when he didn't want to worry someone or talk about what's bothering him. So you're going to help us right? He's been distant from everyone and I think it's starting to get to everyone. I mean did you hear what Pidge said earlier when Shiro told them that they needed to slow down on the caffeine?"

Keith huffed a laugh at that and said "Yeah. I swear at times they're even saltier than I am."

With Coran in agreement in helping them the tense air about the three started to lighten and they went back to group unaware of the small ex-galran robot quickly zipping away back to where Pidge was typing away at their computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I had no idea that it would be cannon that Keith and Lance rooms are next to each other.


	3. Seeing life through Green eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is noticing what is happening with Lance. They start doing little things to try and fix it. Also known as the chapter that Pidge and gets stuck in the vents and the Vent Gremlin is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Pidgey's point of view. Plus the whole 'Pidge becomes the vent gremlin and this becomes normal' thing is amusing so lets add a little humour.
> 
> Quick Reminder: things in /i/italics/i/ are what the characters are thinking.

Pidge was stuck, well and truly stuck. He was getting sadder and more haggard looking in the past few weeks. They didn't know what to do to make him feel better. If this had been a problem with a machine, Pidge would've been able to isolate the problem and quickly fix it and have the machine up and running again, but Pidge knew people were harder to take care and fix, they were emotional and often there would be more than one reason for the problem, while with computers the problems were simple to fix for them. But no it wasn't a computer that had a bug or a machine that needed a tune-up or a repair, this was Lance. Their pseudo-brother, this was Lance who kept them sane with his jokes and presence, Lance, the one who reminded them why they kept fighting and what they had to protect, Lance, who was falling apart and they had no idea how to fix it or help the problem.

They were also stuck in the vents. More specifically they were lost in the vents, they hadn't even seen the mice either. After Pidge had heard Hunk's, Keith's and Coran's conversation, they had removed themselves from the group a bit to think about the way they would be able to help the other three. Pidge knew that Lance was smart, he had to be he had to have been to be in the Garrison, after all, they also knew that if Lance thought that he was making people worried he would clam up and put his mask back on. Pidge thought back to when they had first met Lance, for them at first they just wanted to find proof that the government had lied about the Kerberos mission and the outcome of its crew, back then Pidge didn't understand that they needed someone to cover their back when they had a bad day, so they had been extremely short with both Lance and Hunk, the only time that Lance had gotten mad at their grumpiness was they had said a particularly mean thing to Hunk. That was the day that they had learned that while Lance often lets others take their anger out on him he wouldn't them do that to Hunk, also the fact that Lance could and would give as much and more than what he gets. Pidge often thought about that and how it honestly shouldn't have surprised them.

 _'Honestly,'_ Pidge thought with a quirk of their lips as they crawled around another corner following a smell wafting towards them  _'I probably would've been kicked out of the Garrison if not for Lance, the amount of times he's saved my butt from Iverson is way too many. Probably wouldn't be here either, but that's not a bad thing, I mean I wouldn't have Green or be so close finding my brother and dad.'_

Pidge's eyes widened as a thought struck them and they felt a very Lance-like grin tugging at their lips as they decided that they would find a way to pay Lance back for all the times that he had saved their butt, both at the Garrison and now. They started to think of a game plan and realized that some of the things they wanted to do they would need, _'Luckily,'_ they thought as they reached an access panel that they saw led to the kitchen and one of the people they would need help from,  _'I'm pretty sure that I already have three willing helpers.'_

Pidge dropped down from the vent startling Hunk, making him drop the 'veggies' that they had picked up on the last planet that they had saved. Fortunately, they, the veggies and them, fell onto the counter and Pidge jumped down from it. Hunk mock-glared at Pidge and clucked his tongue as he pushed one of the mice away from the pasta that he had in a bowl beside where he was chopping the 'veggies'. 

"What were you doing in the vents this time, Pidge?" Hunk asked as he cleaned the knife, "Are you spying again? Or are you hiding?"

Pidge mock gasped, putting their hand on their chest "I am offended, Hunk, offended. You hear me, offended! I've only spied on you once. Once I say!"

Hunk nodded solemnly with a smile and finished chopping up the 'veggies' and moved them to the bowl with the pasta. He frowned when he looked at the counter that had a tablet on it, Pidge wasn't able to read the words that were scrawled on it but saw a picture of a cake on it. As Pidge was looking at the tablet it was suddenly turned off and their gaze was jerked back up to Hunk's face who had a puzzled look on his face. He looked at Pidge thoughtfully than his face scrunched up and then it was like as if he came to a decision. He started to open his mouth but before he could say anything Lance ghosted into the kitchen with a quiet look on his face, immediately Hunk's face changed from calculating to caring and worried in a millisecond and Pidge knew that Hunk would help them with their plan. 

Hunk took a deep breath and made Lance aware of them, "Hey, buddy. How are you doing?"

Lance looked up at them sharply, as if he wasn't aware that they were there when he came in. After staring at them for a couple of minutes He finally responded to Hunk's question, "I'm doing good Hunk," Then he narrowed his eyes at Hunk as if suspicious,"Why do you ask Hunk?"

Hunk's eyes widened minutely and he slightly drew back before saying, "Because you came in here with a very somber look dude. Plus you didn't notice Pidge and I until I spoke."

Lance looked down as if ashamed of his suspicion of Hunk than looked up again after picking up one of the mice and rubbing it with his finger, "Sorry, I'm just...." he hesitated then shook his head as if changing his mind, "I'm just tired Hunk, sorry, again, I, uh, um, shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Hunk looked worried as Lance started to close himself off again and quickly changed the subject "No, it's alright bud. Honest! Um, hey actually do you feel up to taste testing for me? I think the pasta and veggies are good together but they may clash too much to be paired, what do you think?"

Lance looked relieved at the subject change and latched onto it with a forced laugh and an "Oh come on Hunk, I'm sure anything you've cooked will be amazing!"

Pidge watched on from the sidelines even more worried about Lance than they were before and trying to figure out how they were going to get Lance to talk to one of them, especially if that was his reaction to Hunk asking if he was okay. Pidge was so lost in thought that they didn't notice Lance leaving and Keith entering throwing a worried look behind him, presumably in the direction Lance had gone, until Hunk put his hand their shoulder. Pidge startled and their hand shot out hitting Hunk's arm hard enough to cause him to flinch, "Shite, sorry Hunk, Didn't mean to hit you."

Hunk just smiled and shook his head, "It's okay Pidgey, just means you've got good instincts, well at least for out here. I'm assuming that you've noticed it too huh?"

"Oh, You mean our 'intrepid' leaders just brushing off the fact that the person who makes space bearable for all of us is slowly breaking down as him 'growing up'" Pidge said bitterly, putting quotations around 'growing up' and 'intrepid'. Honestly, Pidge had realized a while ago that while Shiro was a great leader he still had a lot to grow just like the rest of them, but they also were a little annoyed by the favouritism that he clearly showed themself and for Keith, especially since it made Hunk and Lance less heard by him and Allura.

Keith's face clouded over with a frown as he nodded while Hunk sighed with a frown on his face as he nodded grimly, "Yeah, that. Do you think you will help? I mean with figuring out what's wrong? That's why you were in the vents right?"

Pidge nodded and smiled as their plan came back to them and smiled the very Lance-like smile again. "Yes I am, and actually can you help me with something that might cheer him up a little? In fact, that cake should come in handy."

Keith and Hunk looked at each other and leaned closer to listen to Pidge's plan, all three were so focused on the plan to cheer up Lance that none saw one of their 'intrepid' leaders standing in the shadow a shocked expression on their face that soon morphed to a look of determination as they quickly walked away to find answers from the one being who might have a clue as to what the Blue paladin was feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may be a little bitter over Shiro's favouritism toward Keith. 
> 
> Go ahead and tell me what you think,. 
> 
> I'm going to be changing it up that instead posting a chapter the minute i finish it I'm gonna work a chapter ahead, so that I have stuff finished and i Don't feel like I'm falling behind in my own fanfic.  
>  
> 
> Can you guess which of our intrepid leaders heared their conversation, and the being is that their going to talk to?


	4. What's the point of feeling Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's mind is being louder than usual can he find solace in the few beings that he feels wont leave him.
> 
> On another note, will one of the 'intrepid' leaders find that will give them a clue as to how Lance is feeling? Will they finally clue that hey Lance isn't okay?

Lance hurried down a not often disused hallway, knowing that while Coran would be able to find him, he was busy helping Allura play diplomat with the races that they had already freed from the Galra and the others where busy and didn't even know about this hallway or **HIS** room. He had found his room a couple of months ago while exploring the castle. As he reached the door he puffed out a breath and looked around himself as if worried that someone had followed him from the kitchen, despite the odds of that being very unlikely. He sighed as he opened the door and the dim lights came on revealing a cozy looking room with a screen dominating one wall and a bookcase another. He stepped in and made his way to a pile of pillows and blankets.

The breath he let out when he sunk into the blankets was as weary as it was relieved. Lance relaxed for a minute than his face scrunched up and he started to curl into himself as his head started to go through the events of the day. His breath started to come out fast and his chest felt tight while his stomach started to feel quivery. 

 _ **"You made so many mistakes today. How are you able to let yourself relax like this when you should be trying to find ways to make it up to them? I mean how stupid do you have to be to think Coran would help you before he was done teaching Allura about the Quarians? Honestly, and snapping at Hunk? How much more horrible can you get?**_ **"** muttered the oily looking shadow that had appeared behind Lance in his reflection.

Lance looked at it with teary eyes then got up and went to the bookcase trying to follow one of the techniques his sisters had taught him, it wasn't working, just like every other time.

 _ **"Do you think ignoring me will make it go away Lance, cause it won't, and your an idiot if you think it will, not that your not already an idiot of course. Just how do you plan to make it up to Hunk for snapping at him like that, I mean it's already bad enough that he feels that he has to look out for you out here, just because Blue felt like she had-"**_  the shadow started to rant but was suddenly cut off by the five lions roaring in unison and a flash of blue light overwhelmed the room and forced all shadows from the room.

 _"My paladin."_ A calm and warm voice crashed over the shadows remaining echoes, much like a wave against a cliff face, _"I will not have that **ilk** talking down to you, or working you into a panic attack where the others would be unable to find you. I have said this before and I'll say it a thousand more times, I chose you before I was even aware of the others. I saw you, and I saw your heart. I saw how much you cared. I had chosen you before I knew you would bring me my sisters' Paladins."_

Lance smiled a little but his face was overtaken by the frown that seemed to be always present. He knew Blue was trying to be kind but that still didn't quiet the terrible thought that she wasn't his. 

He took a breath and thought to her, _"Blue I know you love me, bu-"_

 _"Good, then you should believe what I say is true, my cub. What that **filth** on earth said is untrue, if you were more like Keith, or more serious you would not be your self. You would be a poor imitation of you. You would be someone other than my paladin, my cub. I wouldn't change you for the world neither would my sister's Paladins. They would rather get hurt themselves than have you change." _Blue interrupted with a fond huff. 

Lance glared down at the book he had picked up while he was trying to ignore the shadow. He thought back to everything Iverson had said back when Lance had been under his tutelage. Then his mind ran through everything that Shiro had been saying about him needing to be more mature, and take this whole thing more serious. He felt Blue muffle a growl, something he knew she did when she didn't want him to feel like she was angry at him.

 _"Blue he was right, I should've been more serious back then instead of making it a joke. And so is Shiro. I one of the worst fighters on the team, I'm the one in the healing pod the most, and they're going to get hurt if I don't get my act together. Beside's no one has complained about or told me to shut up since I started to be quiet. Also, you heard Shiro it's good that I'm taking this so seriously."_  At that, he felt a rush of cold anger from Blue at the mention of the conversation he had had earlier with Shiro and his plan, but she stayed silent at Lance's urging to let him finish.  _" And besides, as long as everyone else is happy, I'm happy. Especially if I still get to stay here, even if I have to be quiet."_

At that last thought, he felt Blue's anger turn to a nearly boiling cold, it was only the fact that he knew the new found anger was not directed at him that stopped him from flinching.

 _"No! Absolutely not!"_ Blue finally burst out after the initial waves of anger, _"My kit, I know you cannot feel the anger that Sister Black has exhibited towards **this** **Shiro,** " _this was hissed much like she hissed when she was referring to Iverson or the intrusive thoughts that troubled him when he was alone. _"But it is immense. My cub, I know you are uncertain of your place in on the team, but I am certain that they need you, especially in the coming time."_

Lance paused in the pacing he had unconsciously started and titled his head much like a confused puppy would as he thought about what Blue had said. He mulled over the emphasis she had put on certain words and finally asked, encouraged by Blue's anger drifting off and becoming smugness, "Blue, why did you put emphasis on _this_ right before you said, Shiro."

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

 Coran hurried down the hallway his mind running through the things that he had observed earlier. He hadn't been sure if his suspicion had been true but now he was sure of it. 

He had suspected for a while that Shiro was being willfully blind to the fact that Lance had been slowly but surely dimming. He barely even smiled or talked to anyone anymore. He had been observing the both of them for a while and the amount of obliviousness that Shiro had at times especially when it came down to Hunk and Lance.

Now, Coran would completely honest when he said he had a favourite, but, he would be lying if he said it wasn't Lance, he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He also knew that Allura's favourite was Hunk, she had admitted it to him one night after a bad fight with the Galra where Lance and Hunk had been nearly killed covering the other three's escape from a prison ship that they had infiltrated. It had been terrible, there had been quite a bit of blood, Hunk and Lance had been so limp when they managed to carry them to the cryo pods, they had felt as if they were already dead in their arms, the only indication that they were still alive was the small movements of their chests as they breathed weakly. 

He wasn't sure about Shiro, but he would bet his best Trumtantrum that his favourite was between Keith and Pidge. It was obvious that he tried to be fair to the four of them, but at times of rest, when they had no training, strategy, or alliances to discuss/do, and they had times to just be people for a bit, he would favour them in petty arguments. Such as the time that Lance and Pidge had been teasing each other, and Lance had been holding Pidges book above his head while Pidge played at being mad, apparently, Shiro had come in halfway through their game and had gotten mad at Lance, not even listening to Pidge's attempted explanations as to had been happening, Lance had just shut down nodding along with what Shiro had been saying. 

Coran was brought out his thoughts at the rumbling roars of the lions as they roared as one. He quickened his step.

That was another thing. In the past few weeks, since they had found Shiro, the lions had been more, not antagonistic to Shiro, but, they definitely didn't let him near Lance if they could help it. Their paladins also had grown very protective of him, the others had said that 'He had been unnecessarily cruel and that he had seemed to be going out of his way to harm Lance in some way' when he had asked about their semi-growling at Shiro after a desultorious training session.

Coran sighed in relief when he finally reached the door to the room he had seen Lance taking a lot of pillows to. he Opened the door only to hear Lance asking Blue, there was no one else in the room with him so it was the only thing that made sense to him, "Blue, why did you put emphasis on  _this_ right before you said, Shiro."

He stopped in the doorway waiting as if he could hear Blue's answer as well, and while he couldn't the expression that took over Lance's face was enough of an answer for him to start to worry. Suddenly Lance turned around as if he was about to run out the door, but when he had seen Coran he sagged a bit then he stiffened his back as he tilted his head as if trying to hear better. He nodded his head in a determined way and he quickly pulled Coran further into the room.

"Coran I need to talk to you about something so good timing on that." Lance started and at Coran's nodded he started to explain to Coran what Blue had told him, he didn't notice Coran's slight smile at how expressive he was being and he nodded again. He wanted to know if his other suspicion was also correct, and if it was he was glad that he had one of the most loyal beings in the universe he had met working with him to protect the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a change of plans with this chapter as you can see. But I hope you like it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, oh why do I enjoy hurting my favorite characters?
> 
> I couldn't think of a name but if you guys have a suggestion go ahead. :)


End file.
